


It Started with Karaoke

by MintEyedDemon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Everyone wants to sleep with Liah, F/M, Karaoke, OC X CANON, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintEyedDemon/pseuds/MintEyedDemon
Summary: Self indulgent trash about my OC Liah having relations with the former Dark Gym Leader, the former Champion, and the Dragon Tamer, cause I have an obsession with all three of them. There will probably be more of these so, yeah. If you like smut for the sake of smut, here ya go!
Relationships: Dande/Leon x OC, Kibana/Raihan x OC, Nezu/Piers x OC
Kudos: 21
Collections: Her Adventures in Sw&Sh





	It Started with Karaoke

"This is the place!"

Liah's smile was as bright as the neon sign outside the karaoke bar, when she turned to face her little group of friends, motioning excitedly for them to follow her in. The group consisted of the former Dark Gym Leader Piers, the Dragon Tamer Raihan, and the former Champion Leon, who all exchanged looks before following her into the dimly lit bar. The main public area was dark and somewhat foggy from the technics used for the main stage; a clearly drunk man stood on said stage, belting out a song that no one could properly recognize with how slurry he was singing it.

She continued to lead them to a private room towards the back of the bar, where an attendant motioned for them to enter. Set up inside were two couches across from each other with a coffee table in between to set drinks on, and a lighted stage with a karaoke machine set up on it. The attendant asked for their choice of drinks after offering a menu, bowing his head slightly as he exited the room, allowing them privacy. Liah took in the room and hummed happily too herself as she turned to take in the men's reactions.  


"Never been t'is place before. Didn' even know Wyndon had a bar like this," Piers mused, sitting down on the couch along with Liah. Leon nodded in agreement as he took a seat across from them, taking in the colored light fixtures on the small stage. He gave a slight chuckle as he adjusted his hat, a small sign he was feeling rather anxious. "Always heard this place was rather interestin'. The music choice is also pretty out there as well, apparently," he added, giving off his reason for his nerves. "Quite a bit of it isn't even from our neck of the woods."

"This is my first time here, so I'm rather excited to see what it has to offer," Liah remarked, leaning back in her seat. "I used to spend most of my free time in the karaoke bar in my hometown, so I just had to check it out once I found where it was hidden!"

"Place looks pretty expensive. Especially gettin' a private room like this? Ya really went all-out, huh, kiddo?" the former Champion teased, making Liah huff; she was only, at most, a year younger than him, and he knew it; teasing her was just his way of showing affection, or at least that was what she believed.  


Raihan gave a deep chuckle as he plopped down on the couch next to Liah, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Usin' ya popularity as the new champ to get some perks, eh?" he teased, motioning broadly to the room they were settled in. "I like the way ya roll, Liah."

He beamed his toothy and fanged smile at her, tightening his grip around her shoulder as he pulled her in to take a selfie with his floating Rotomphone. The man practically lived on Pokegram, so she was expecting him to want to take a million pictures of their get together; she just hoped he would have mercy on Piers, who honestly hated pictures being taken of him. She obliged a few of his selfies, before shooing him off so she could stand, finally moving towards what she was most excited about. "All I did was save up enough money for us to have a good time here, that's all, no strings being pulled," she replied to his earlier remark, walking over to the stage. Her heels clicked as she sauntered up the few steps, and she turned to them, placing a hand on her hip as she flipped on the karaoke machine. The colored lights whirled to life, dancing along the walls of the room, and she picked up the two microphones, holding one to her chest while she shook the other one towards the three men before her.

"You guys better make it worthwhile, so I don't regret it," she teased playfully. "Someone come sing with me. Don't make me beg, now."

The mention of 'beg' made Piers smirk, as he decided to be the first to stand, striding over to join her on the stage as he took the microphone from her hand. "Can't leave a lady wantin', now, can I?" he teased as he smirked down at her, his tall frame towering over her as he leaned over to pick a song for them to sing. She shivered slightly when his hand brushed her back, and his smirk only widened as he held the mic to his mouth, beginning to sing along with the song playing through the speakers. She joined in his harmony, sharing glances between each other before going back to the words on the screen in front of them.

Raihan had switched to sitting next to Leon, watching the two on stage as they sang together, their voices rhythmic and in time with each other. A small scowl set on the dragon tamer's face, as he leaned back in the seat, crossing his arms behind his head.

"They sure don't do a good job at hidin' their business, do they?" he mumbled, making his rival chuckle, golden eyes glancing between him and the two others.

"Makin' ya jealous, Rai?" Leon asked, nudging the man in the ribs lightly. He scoffed at the remark, though if the room was a bit brighter, his flush would give him away. "'Course not. Just irksome watchin' them be lovey-dovey."

Leon chuckled again, leaning back in the seat as he turned his attention back to their singing.  _ He _ wasn't jealous per se, but he did find her attractive; he couldn't lie to himself on that. The only thing he would admit he was curious about was why she chose  _ Piers _ to show her affections to. The man was very self-deprecating, talking down about himself as a gym leader and upbringing, despite his immense skills. It irked him something fierce to hear him, and then seeing him with the current Champion just bothered him more. Of course, he kept his opinions to himself; the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Liah.

The three of them, Leon, Raihan, and Piers, had gotten to know her through their experience with the Gym Challenge, as well as the Championship and rampaging Dynamaxed Pokemon. Leon had been impressed with her skills at controlling and respecting her Pokemon, while Raihan enjoyed the challenge she always provided him during their double battles. Piers was the most impressed with her at the fact she refused to Dynamax her Pokemon when battling, even in the giant stadiums where it was almost a rule to abide by if one wished to win; she still won handily besides. He was able to be at her side during her travels in Galar while dealing with the Dynamaxed Pokemon, and it only seemed to bring them closer together as he learned more about her. Leon and Raihan had their own issues to deal with, and therefore did not get to join.

Maybe that was why she picked Piers to show affection to. Maybe that's why the other two men were jealous, but did not want to openly admit it, even to themselves.

On the stage, Liah was dancing along to the music, with Piers' arm wrapped lightly around her waist as he sang, making her giggle and bat at his chest when he would change the lyrics to tease her. Leon's chest tightened a bit at the display, and it took everything in Raihan's willpower to not scoff and roll his eyes. Once that song was done, the dragon tamer jumped to his feet, grabbing the microphone from Piers and shooing him off the stage, which Piers just rolled his own eyes at.

Before they could get into the song though, the attendant showed up with the previously ordered drinks, which they decided to partake in first, despite Raihan's minor protests. A few shots in, Liah was feeling a bit bolder, so she hopped on to the stage, picking a bit more risque song to sing. She wagged a finger when Raihan was going to stand, and pointed her finger down to make him sit back in his seat. She giggled into the mic, and took it from the stand to walk around the stage as she sang along to the song. The lyrics were suggestive, and she rolled her hips a bit as she tapped around in her heels, her dress hiking a bit on her thighs whenever she would sway. The three men stared at her for a moment, not used to her being so brazen; even Piers was a bit thrown, despite his relationship with her.

As the song came to an end, she looked at Leon, and crooked her finger, motioning for him to join her. A spike of jealousy ran through Piers as he watched the former champ stand almost immediately, stepping on the stage to sing the next song with her. She danced with him as they sang, and Leon could feel his throat tightening at their closeness. Every brush of her body against his felt like static charged jolts, making his chest seem to flutter; okay, maybe he was  _ very _ jealous of Piers.

Feeling rather left out, Raihan got to his feet and joined them, practically sandwiching her between the two men as he stole her microphone. He smirked down at her flustered face, singing into the mic, but also rather close to her ear. The song was very suggestive as well, and Liah's blush only deepened when Leon seemed to join in with his rival, teasing her with the lyrics as well. Piers watched, feeling a heat boil in his gut at how they chuckled and nuzzled against her ears and cheek, making her giggle and blush even more. If he looked hard enough, he could swear he saw Raihan nipping at her ear.

Raihan always thought along the same lines as Leon; but his favorite thing to do was get Piers riled up by messing with Liah. It was amusing to him how red in the face the singer would get when his arm was a little too tight around her shoulders or he hugged her jusy a little too long for his liking. He wasn't jealous at all; just annoyed by their open affection. He much more enjoyed the taunting and teasing; at least that it is what he would tell himself, despite his heartbeat speeding up and his skin tingling from her fingers brushing his neck.

Once the song was over, Liah managed to squeeze out from between the two of them, taking her spot on the couch next to Piers once more. They both sat opposite of them, Leon slightly flustered and giving Piers an apologetic smile, while Raihan just looked smug, smirking widely. The singer's eyes darted between the two men, before settling on her, the slightest scowl on his face.

Liah wrapped her arms around his waist, cuddling against him slightly. "Don't be upset, Piers, we are here to have fun, okay? There is nothing to get jealous of."

His face didn't show much reaction to her words; instead, he got free of her grip and leaned forward towards the table, downing a few more shots rather quickly. She gawked at him slightly, not used to him being so willing to drink so much, but shrank into herself when he set a dark gaze back on her.

He elicited a high squeak from her as he pulled her into his lap suddenly, her legs draped over his knees. Without breaking eye contact with the other men, he leaned down and kissed her, one hand buried in her hair while the other was splayed on her lower back. Her eyes went wide at the sudden kiss, before they fluttered shut and she melted into it, giving a soft groan. Leon's jaw went slack as Raihan seemed to freeze in place.

Piers let himself break eye contact once he was satisfied with their reaction, concentrating on deepening the kiss he was giving her. When his tongue slipped past her teeth, she gave a small moan, her fingers burying in his messy hair. It was his turn to groan into the kiss, as he ran his fingers along the hem of her dress, pushing it up slightly to gently touch her inner thigh. She pulled away from the kiss with a small gasp when she felt his fingers sliding higher, and she grasped his wrist tightly. Her eyes darted between his face and the other two men, her heart pounding in her chest.

"N-not in front of them, Piers! That's so wrong!" she whispered frantically, trying to push his hand away. But his grip in her hair tightened, pulling her head back and exposing her neck to his lips and teeth. He ran his tongue along the shell of her ear, before whispering to her, "Let 'em watch. They need'ta know yer mine."

A small, high moan left her as he kissed and nipped along her throat, his hand pressing between her thighs. His fingers ran along the thin fabric at her core, before pushing it aside and letting his fingers run along her dampening folds. She keened when he slipped one finger in, drawing small, tight circles against the swollen nub, making her rock her hips lightly against his lap.

Across from them, Leon was dying from internal conflict. He knew he shouldn't be watching them. He knew he should tell Piers to have more respect for himself and for Liah, not to put her on display like that; but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to look away. Maybe it was the alcohol flooding his system and making him throw morals out the window; or maybe it was just his want to see Liah as she was, and imagine her being a moaning mess beneath  _ him _ .

Jealousy was pumping all through Raihan's veins, but the blood was going straight to his cock. He hated that Piers was the one with his hand against her cunt and lips against her neck. He wanted so badly to switch places with the singer; but he knew if he even said a word about what he wished, he could kiss his friendship with Liah 'goodbye'. Instead, he sat still and watched, biting his lip as his nails dug into the fabric of his slacks.

Liah was lost in the throws, rocking her hips against Piers' fingers as one slipped inside and his thumb worked her clit. Her fingers curled in the fabric of his shirt as she clung to him, but she gasped loudly, eyes flying open to look at him when he removed his hand all together. He grinned down at her questioning face, and shifted her to straddle his lap, facing the other two men. She flushed when she looked at them, ashamed that she had practically forgotten they were there while lost in Piers. Leon tugged the brim of his hat down to cover his eyes, while Raihan tried to look anywhere around the room but at her. She was distracted enough that she didn't hear the unbuckling of Piers' belt, as he opened the front of his jeans to pull out his hardened cock.

Her eyes widened when she felt the heat of his shaft against her bottom, and she tried to turn to face him; but his tight grip on her hips only allowed her to only turn her head. His smirk was almost sinister as he shifted her back on his lap, his cock nestling against her exposed folds. Everything he was doing was hidden beneath her dress, and she tugged it down further between her thighs when she felt his tip pressing inside her. She bit her lip to suppress the moan that wished to escape as he slipped into her with ease, her walls stretched and soaked from the work of his fingers before. Her nails dug into his knees once he was to the hilt, and she could no longer hold in her moans.

He leaned forward slightly to wrap his arms around her middle, and pulled her back so she was pressed against his chest. She felt his lips brush the shell of her ear, as her eyes settled back on the others in front of her. "Sorry to put ya on display like this, love," he whispered, his voice slightly deepened by lust and jealousy, "but I gotta establish my place, don'tcha think?"

She couldn't respond, as he lifted her slightly only to slam her back down, making her suddenly pull her legs together and lift her knees, a broken keen leaving her throat. This motion exposed  _ everything _ to Leon and Raihan. They could see Piers' cock nestled deep inside her, despite the dim lighting of the room. She squealed and tried to cover herself back up, but his hands cupped the underside of her thighs, holding her legs up to keep her in this position.

Leon choked on air, pulling his hat down completely to cover his face, as Raihan gawked for a moment, before flaring at the couple. "Are ya fuckin' serious?! Here?! I fuckin'-" He sputtered on his words, unsure of what to say, much less do.

Liah covered her face, utterly embarrassed, while Piers' smirk simply widened, not letting up on her. "She...is mine," he groaned, wrapping his arms possessively around her, releasing his hold on her legs. He rolled his hips beneath her further, and her head pressed back on his shoulder in this new position.

Raihan fell silent, but...he didn't look away. He watched as Liah bounced on the other man's cock, playing in his head that she was riding him instead. It made watching this bearable at least. Though the bulge in his pants that was beginning to grow certainly didn't help his situation.

Next to him, the former Champion was practically hyperventilating, peeking from the side of his hat to occasionally watch the display. He swallowed the knot forming in his throat, trying to suppress his own groans that threatened to break out. He was also painfully aware of how hard he was, and he was internally debating on making a bolt for the exit.

Both men were drawn from their stupor when Liah let out a loud cry, slumping forward on Piers' lap. He had apparently picked up his pace, and she shook slightly, hair a mess in her face as her mouth hung open in small pants. She looked up slightly, bangs a mess over her eyes, and they locked on Raihan for a moment before they slammed shut once more. The look she gave him made something go feral inside him, and he stood up, practically stepping over the coffee table to kneel in front of her.

His fingers buried themselves in her hair and he pressed his lips against hers, all teeth and tongue. She moaned loudly into the kiss, wide eyed and slightly clawing at his chest as he pushed her back. Piers felt the shift and opened his eyes, a wave of panic surging through him when he saw Raihan's cerulean eye looking up at him. When it registered his lips were sealed against Liah's, he growled and pushed the dragon tamer back, pulling her possessively against his chest once more.

"The hell do ya think yer doin'?!" he snarled, eyes dark. Raihan simply smirked, rubbing some of Liah's salvia off his lower lip. "Joinin' in. Ya wanna put on a show, might as well be part of it," he growled in return, pulling Liah forward and out of Piers' grip. She moaned through a roughly bitten lip as he took it between his teeth, the movement pressing Piers' cock deeply into her cunt once more.

Piers wanted to slug the arrogant fool directly in the nose for his interruption; but he only groaned suddenly, feeling Liah's walls flutter and tighten around him. He gripped her hips, pulling her flush against his lap, and she moaned once more into her kiss with the dragon tamer.

"Are...are ya enjoyin' this, Li?" he asked tentatively, when Raihan finally released her to take a breath. He felt her stiffen at his question, and she turned her face to look at him, shame apparent in her emerald eyes. "Um...may...maybe?" she stuttered, a small hiss slipping through her teeth as Raihan bit at her ear, chuckling. He gave a horribly triumphant look at the singer, despite his heart fluttering in his chest at being able to  _ finally _ touch her like this.

Another wave of jealousy and anger washed over Piers, and he honestly wanted to drag her away from this place to have her all to himself; but at the same time, once the wave subsided...he couldn't help but find her pressed between him and Raihan... incredibly arousing.

With a sigh of resignation, he pulled her back against his chest, and used his hands to open her thighs, exposing her to Raihan's hungry eyes. She squeaked at the movement, wiggling a bit in his grip, but he only tightened it. He planted a kiss on her cheek, eyes soft as they took in her flushed features; but they immediately hardened when he casted them on Raihan.

"This is only because she is enjoyin' it. The moment she says 'stop', ya fuck off. Now, please 'er."

Her chest fluttered at his words, eyes darting between him and Raihan. Was this really happening?! Was he really telling another man to participate with them?!

His trademark toothy smirk plastered on his face, Raihan leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss before slowly lowering his head. He pressed his face between her still clothed breasts, nipping at them through the fabric, relishing in finally being this close to her. He wanted to hike her dress up and off, just press his face to her breasts and leave as many marks as he could; but he knew damn well Piers would beat him senseless if he tried. Instead, he settled for pressing his tongue against her swollen and sensitive clit, making her writhe and squeeze around Piers' cock.

He nipped and sucked on the bud, his eyes locked up on her face, intent on watching every expression that crossed her features. She gasped and moaned as he worked her with his tongue, and she rolled her hips against Piers' lap. One arm wrapped back around the singer's neck, and her free hand buried in the hair of the dragon tamer, giving his black locks a slight tug as he picked up his pace.

She could see stars alighting behind her closed eyelids, grinding herself against the tongue working her and the cock that filled her. Her limbs began to tingle and her toes curled in the toe point of her heels, until a mix of their names and high moans left her throat, her orgasm hitting her hard and leaving her breathless. Raihan didn't relent on his onslaught of her clit, licking and sucking it until she pressed her palms to his forehead, begging him to let up.

Piers was a panting mess beneath her as he watched her come undone on his cock, ignoring the fact that Raihan was part of it. He could feel his cock, swollen and twitching, being milked by her walls; he knew he was incredibly close as well. His possessive streak reared its head again, and he gave Liah's bottom a few swats, drawing her attention to him. He lifted her off his lap, eliciting a high whine from her throat and pouty eyes questioning him. She knew he hadn't cum yet, so what was he…? She felt her insides flutter around nothing, and he simply smirked at her, pointing down at the floor.

"On your knees, love," he growled, "I want it in yer mouth."

She blinked at first, eyes slightly widened as she glanced between him and the panting Raihan to her side. The dragon tamer shifted from his spot in front of her, giving her room on the floor to do as Piers asked. She swallowed her shyness and sank to her knees between his legs, leaning forward over his cock. She pressed the flat of her tongue against his tip and he pumped his shaft against the muscle. A mix of a swear and her name came out of his mouth as he shot his cum onto her tongue, and before she could move away, his fingers gripped her chin, tilting her head so her eyes were locked with his. She watched his eyes dart from hers to the others for a split second, before his smirk widened and he looked down at her.

"Swallow."

She moaned softly, and he watched her throat tighten for a moment, before opening her mouth and letting her tongue lull out to show she did as she was told. He smiled warmly at her, before pulling her back into his lap and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Good girl."

She reveled slightly in the pet name, cuddling into his chest; but the reality of the room still hit her suddenly. Raihan was still knelt on the floor, his black locks a mess in his face and the bulge in the front of his slacks incredibly apparent. She looked over to the former champ, and saw him shutter slightly, blushing beside herself when she noticed the tent forming in his own trousers. She bit her lip, turning to look at Piers as he was trying to catch his breath. "Piers...can...can I...can I take care of them as well?"  


Brave. Incredibly brave of her to ask that of him. The wash of flush that took over his pale face made her instantly regret asking, but before he could even give a proper response, Raihan was on his knees, towering over her in Piers lap. "Are ya serious? You'd be willing to-?"

The flick to his forehead made him hiss and reel back, and Piers grip on her only tightened once more. "She was talkin' t'me," he all but snarled, before turning his attention back to her. A soft look took over his features once more, and she could see on his face he was debating within himself. But finally, he gave her a small nod and smirk. "If you really want to and feel comfortable...I'm fine with it-"

Raihain's eyes widened and Leon felt practically faint.

"Dibs on 'er pussy, mate!"

Leon groaned, running his hands down his face. "Raihan, better words…"

Piers scoffed and sneered at the dragon tamer, already regretting the decision; but Liah giggled softly in his lap, planting a kiss on his lips. "I know this is awkward but...it's secretly been a fantasy of mine...to try something like, um, this..." she admitted, blushing deeper than she had before, "so, thank you, for letting me do this. At least with them, we know who they are, and I feel...safe, with the three of you."

She turned to address Leon and Raihan as well when saying this, and all three of them felt their hearts melt for her. Raihan wasted no time in pulling her from Piers' lap after this, dragging her across to other couch, and pressed his lips roughly to hers. She groaned into the kiss, cupping his face in her hands, and his own roamed her sides, tugging roughly at her dress. This position sandwiched her between him and Leon, who internally was screaming at this situation. He knew he shouldn't; but he couldn't help but want to allow himself to enjoy this moment before he got away from him. He shifted closer, and she shifted into his lap, though was not allowed to break from Raihan's rough kisses.  


Once satisfied that he had taken her breath away enough, Raihan lifted her dress over her head, exposing her breasts to the former Champion and himself. His hands were large compared to the plumpness of them, and he reveled in the high keen he received from her when pinching her nipple. She whimpered at his kneading, and her fingers buried in his hair when he finally leaned forward to take a swollen bud into his mouth. While he was busying himself with her chest, Leon decided to be bold, and tend to her lower half. He pressed his hand beneath her panties, and slowly drew circles around her already abused clit, making her whine and whimper at his touch. He could feel her bottom rolling against his cock in this position as well, and he was fighting to not just bend her over right there.  


Seeming to sense Leon's anxiousness, Raihan pulled Liah out of his lap, and pressed her back to his chest as he helped her rid herself of her panties. He undid his own belt and pulled his slacks down enough for his cock to be free, letting Liah take in his size before having her on her knees in front of him. She gasped when she felt the head prodding her entrance, and he chuckled.

"Ready for another cock to fill ya? Don't forget about former-Champ there to, luv. Poor chap needs the attention, seems about to burst-"

Leon glared at Raihan for his teasing, but gasped throatily when he felt Liah's hand cup his bulge. He swallowed as he watched her undo his slacks front, and looked away flustered when she gaped at his length. A hiss was drawn from him when he felt her tongue draw circles on his tip and she moaned around him when Raihan finally filled her. His thrusts were deep, hard, and slow at first, her mouth wrapped tightly around Leon's cock through each one. The former champion groaned, his fingers shakily raking through her hair before he gripped a handful of it, watching her bob her head in time with Raihan's thrusts. He felt himself twitching and swelling against her tongue already, and he growled in annoyance at himself for feeling like he was already going to cum.

She pulled off him with a slight pop, and gave him a warm smile, despite the shine on her lips. "It's okay, you can cum."

His chest tightened as a groan caught in his throat at her words. She wrapped her mouth around him once more, bobbing her head along his shaft, until he hissed her name and came hard down her throat. Once he was spent, she swallowed around his tip, making him practically whimper, and allowed herself to rest on his lap as Raihan's pace picked up. Leon adjusted himself against her so he could wrap his arms around her, his fingers running lightly through her hair as she was thoroughly fucked by his rival.

All the while, Piers sat across from them, watching the display. He hated to admit how he was greatly enjoying seeing his rivals and friends fuck Liah as they were. He was also painfully hard once more; but he would deal with that issue himself later. He had tucked himself back into his slacks and sat back to watch.

Raihan was practically feral as he pounded into her from behind. He sank his teeth into her shoulder, relishing him the gasp and whine that he drew from her, and he could feel her walls tighten and begin to flutter. He wished over and over how he could have recorded the way her voice sounded when she finally came, crying his name out as she did; but if he even tried, that would be the end for him. Instead, he relished in the heat and tightness of her cunt before finally pulling out of her and releasing himself along her lower back. Once spent, he slumped back on the couch, taking in the sight of her before him and committing it to memory.

Leon helped to clean up her back, and Raihan helped her dress back up, as Piers took her shoes. She was a fluttering mess among the three of them, her eyes practically glassed over from the alcohol and rough fucking she endured. Piers still held a slight glare for the other two men as he helped her walk out of the bar, and the lot took off before the attendant who entered the room after them could ask any questions. Once Piers had Liah set up in the Flying Taxi, he turned towards Leon and Raihan.

"Don't expect this to be a thing," he practically growled, eyes narrow as he took them both in. Raihan simply smirked and Leon swallowed, looking away.

But was it really only a one time thing?


End file.
